The Word of Dragontitan: (spinoff) The Other Side
by Titantnt
Summary: A lonely child in a world full of danger. She's hunted for what she is, she's hated for what she has done. Will she be strong enough to find selvation, or will she fall into oblivion, lonely forever?
1. 1 Prologue

**A/N: Hi everyone!**

**-Introduction to the story-**

**This story is the story of the second Will that is seen in "The Word of Dragontitan 9; The Guardian Part 1".  
This will follow what happend to her from her POV.**

**-End introduction to the story-**

**It's been… what two months since I've finished my massive story "The Guardian"?  
And it's been a really long time since I started working on "The Other Side".  
Well, as some might have noticed, I've been putting all my time into "De Andere Kant".  
Dafuq? What does "De Andere Kant" mean? Some strange alien language?  
Nah, it's just something in my native language (Dutch)! "De Andere Kant" is the Dutch version of "The Other Side"! Coincidentally, those three words mean exactly the same! ;)**

**Anyway, after long discussing with my friend and some internal idiots I've decided that "De Andere Kant" would be written by me as number #1 priority. However, I don't have the time, nor the motivation (Hey, I asked for reviews!), to translate it to English. So I settled on the idea of using a translator.**

**Well, as you've noticed. Here's the first chapter in English! And that all thanks to FireFairy219!  
She has translated this and is hopefully going to translate the rest too!  
So, if you like this story PLEASE hop by her profile and send her a thanks! Seriously!  
It's thanks to **_**her**_** and **_**her alone**_** that you can read this **_**translation**_**.**

**For those who can read Dutch and can't wait for next chapter, you better visit "De Andere Kant". It's always more up-to-date then this one. (Though I like this one more because it isn't written by me)**

**Also, those who read the previous version and/or The Guardian Part 1 and 6 I have to warn you.  
Because of my… failing memory, I forgot a lot of things in the plotline. This will be heavily noticeable on chapter 12. My apologies for those changes.**

**But lets not spoil the fun with my longer-than-the-prologue-itself-intro…**

**Here is it! The translated version of "The Andere Kant".**

* * *

**Chapter 1 'Prologue'**

She felt her energy flow away from her, into his arms. She tried to stop its current but she couldn't do it. Not to him. She tried to grab him by the arms, tried to push him away, but he was strong. Stronger than she could remember.

So she tried to grapple for her dagger, knowing exactly where it was. Though when she let her hand glide over her belt, she discovered nothing more than the dagger's holster. Suddenly frightened, she felt something sting between her breasts, right above her heart. Something razor sharp.

She looked into his brown eyes. Tresses of pitch-black hair were hanging over his forehead from under his hoodie, shielding his eyes. He was heaving loudly, she noticed. The attack had been fast; he had her pinned on the ground in no time. But keeping her there was robbing him of all his strength. It had to, what with her family's power. But he did it anyway, and right now, he was ready to off her and become the first Dragonstar slayer since all of this started.

The girl weakly reached over. She was all out of energy, but if she was about to die, she at least wanted to see _who_ killed her. She succeeded in pulling his hoodie off his head and was astounded at what she saw. At that sight, images of his blood clinging to her knife flooded her mind.

"You…" she muttered.

She'd been doing it for years – going to another planet to pose as an ambassador and preparing the world for her father's takeover. But this time would be the last. "How did you survive?" she asked, if her voice made any sound at all. The boy grinned, "I just had to see you one more time… I couldn't forget about my family's murderer."

The girl turned her head away from him; she couldn't look him in the eye. The boy returned the dagger to its holster and turned her face to his with his other hand. Orbs of brown and blue clashed. "I loved you…" he softly spoke. Tears sprung up in her eyes at this and began to roll down her face.

He gently kissed her on the lips. A tear was welling up in his eye as well but he resolutely wiped it away. Then he went for the dagger and pointed it at her heart once more. "I love you," he said, but he was closing up her throat more, and more, and more. The girl could do nothing but stare back at him, and with her final ounce of power, she said: "I love you too."

The lack of energy made her lose consciousness and her body stopped its futile attempt at resistance. It paralyzed her and her eyes, that were so focused on his, slowly but surely closed as well.

Then all of a sudden the boy pushed the dagger into her flesh, straight through her heart. The black blood that oozed out of the wound dissolved everything, save for the pitch-black, crystal dagger and the girl herself.

"There is no room in this world for monsters like you."

Then he stood up and walked away, without looking over his shoulder to the black-haired girl and her wolf dog. She was finally dead.

From a vantage point, a shadow was watching the boy run away from the scene. In a flash, it jumped down and acted quickly.

* * *

**A/N: As those who read the previous version might have noticed; The girls hair is suddenly long and black. This is a fix on a faulty plot I made later. Also there is suddenly a wolf dog. Same reason; it's a fix of an error **_**I**_** made.**

**Well, thanks for reading! Please drop a review off, and send thanks to FireFairy219, hopefully making it the time she invested into this worth it!**


	2. 2 The Beginning

**A/N: My thanks to FireFairy219 for translating this story! And TTigerz for betareading the Dutch variant. Also thanks to Lexvan for reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter 2 'The beginning'**

"Alright. This wasn't nearly as complicated as it was in my head," Etamin said while looking inside the machine. Wires and electric circuits were scattered all over the place. This made the boy next to her sigh. "There must be a way. Even if this were the most advanced bomb in the universe, this should be easy!"

The girl was looking into the emerald green and sapphire blue eyes of the boy. "Easy? I don't even know where to start!" she exclaimed worriedly. "But we have to! If this thing explodes, the disaster of Ed Asich will repeat itself! And we cannot let that happen!" he replied. Both of their eyes turned to the backpack that was innocently sitting in the corner of the room. "We have to do this… for them." Etamin nodded. "We're doing this for them." The two kissed each other tenderly, and started to diffuse the bomb.

With the backpack in mind they gave it their all, but the machine was much more complex than either of them had expected. It took them quite some trouble getting through the first layer of security, and there were still many mechanisms to breach, magical _and_ mechanical. Not to mention that a single mistake could mean the end of the galaxy.

The bomb itself was driven by a Black Diamond – a living crystal with the power to assimilate energy and mass into itself. Long ago, there had been a catastrophe involving a Black Diamond and a quarter of the galaxy had been annihilated! It wasn't just their own life and death they were dealing with; millions of creatures' lives were at stake.

Jeroen got up and walked over to the backpack. Zipping it open, he watched the two large eggs it contained. One of them was black and had white lines running across it, like veins in a body. The other was white but held black lines that were arranged in a similar pattern. Etamin had bred them not so long ago so they couldn't communicate with the creatures inside yet. Nevertheless, he laid his hands on the eggs and spoke to them as a father would – worried but comforting. "Don't you worry, little ones. We'll make sure you're safe."

Etamin turned around in surprise but smiled when she saw what he was doing. "We love you," Jeroen said. He got up and walked over to Etamin again. At the same time, she breached the second security measure. "The way things are progressing, this will take forever!" Etamin worried out loud. "We have to, everyone's counting on us." Jeroen tried to encourage her. "Remember. Nobody even knows what we're doing, let alone who we are… But we are the only ones who _can_. And if we don't succeed, no one will."

Etamin embraced her lover and put her head on his firm shoulder. Sensing her agitation, he hugged her tightly. "It'll be alright, Etamin. We _will_ diffuse this thing. We _will_ stop him. And we _will_ take what is ours."

Then they continued with their work. Hours passed while they bypassed the security measures or took them out. And slowly but surely, they got closer to the centre. But what would that be? Neither of them knew what was at the end of their path since this bomb was the only one of its kind. But after all their efforts, they finally reached it: the core.

Etamin was holding up the last plate while Jeroen removed the screws out of their corners. When the plate gave way, Etamin carefully pulled it loose and put it down next to the machine. Both were looking at what was inside but neither could believe what they were seeing. "But that's great!" Jeroen exclaimed at a better look. A crystal as big as his fist and as black as night was hanging in between two energy beams. Jeroen wanted to pull the crystal out, but when it was within his reach he pulled back.

"What is it? Why aren't you getting it out?" Etamin asked with concern. Jeroen sighed in exasperation and his face radiated anxiousness. "The crystal is overloaded. The beams seem to hold it in place for now, but if I pull it out, it'll probably explode… and who knows what else." Etamin slapped her hands over her mouth. "You mean everything's useless then? That all the crystal has to do is… fall?" Jeroen slowly nodded in assent.

"Perhaps… But what if we succeed in getting it out and then absorb the power?" Jeroen muttered despondently. "Then we'll die!" Etamin cried out. "I know, but there's no other way. If we don't, we'll die for sure. And so will they…" Jeroen said, casting another glance at the backpack.

It was as if they had already made their decision. "I love you," Etamin spoke softly. Jeroen sadly smiled back at her. "I love you too." They shared another hug and reached for the crystal together. And looking at their eggs one final time, they said: "We love you. Live well."

They folded their hands over the crystal and pulled it out of the beams together. Though when nothing happened afterwards, they realised they were wrong: the crystal was only there to absorb the beams. And now that they'd taken it out of their way, the beams connected.

With a final longing look and loving hug, they braced themselves. Now that the beams were linked, the true detonator was set in motion. And not a moment later, the bomb exploded.

In that split second, the two strangers gathered as much of their power as possible and teleported their most valuable possessions as far away as possible. Their children.

A black explosion ripped everything to shreds, but the two were happy that their children were safe now. They themselves would die, but their offspring would survive; the first full-blood weredragons.

* * *

The eggs appeared not far from the middle off the edge of the galaxy. Not far enough to keep them out of the explosion's range. Despite the fact that the beginning of the explosion was still light years away, the shock waves kept on closing in. They were moving at an impossible speed and not only destroyed mass and energy but also the laws of physics as we know them.

The black tidal wave of pure energy soon reached the eggs, taking them along on its destructive path, all the way to the end of the universe. Though despite the strength of that explosion, the eggs remained whole. And they stuck together, side by side, always.

And when the shock wave finally lost power, the eggs continued to float around in space. They wandered around aimlessly, travelling through the endless dark for hours, day, weeks. Did time even have meaning in that infinite void of nothing? Did it mean anything at all?

It cost them an undetermined amount of time until they reached something new; a different galaxy. Drifting through the first layers of gas and dust, they continued going deeper into the grotesque collection of objects.

Then, all of a sudden, something with an enormous velocity was coming at them; an asteroid. The mutilated block of ice had a tail of the oddest colours and it rammed into the small eggs, successfully propelling them in another direction. Now a blue planet with strokes of green and yellow, and white on both sides was coming at them at an unthinkable speed. The eggs fell downwards as any object would, and large flames enveloped them; caring instead of hurtful. Until, finally, both eggs crashed into a bay situated in a large city.

Civilians passing by looked at the impact in fear, but nothing spectacular happened next. It was pitch-black out, so most of them hadn't even properly spotted what it was that made that noise. But a couple of them did see what caused it, and because of the eggs' star-like qualities, decided to make a wish. And one particular wish expressed by two of them came true.

* * *

A woman with hair as black as a raven was holding hands with her red-headed husband. Both were currently listening in despair to what the doctor had to say, even though they both knew what news she had to tell them. "I'm very sorry, Mr and Mrs Vandom… But the echo confirms what we thought before; neither of them are alive."

The woman telling them this saw how the tears were rolling down the woman's cheeks at the confirmation. The man didn't appear to fare much better, but he was the one who asked: "Are you absolutely sure?" The doctor shook her head sadly. "I am sorry, but there's nothing we can do for them. We have to remove them, otherwise the mother's life will be in danger."

Mrs Vandom resolutely shook her head in disbelief. "No… They can't really… There must've been a mistake." "I'm sorry, Mrs Vandom. Truly, I am," the doctor repeated. She'd seen and dealt with other parents who had received bad news like this. The only difference here was that it was twins, and that neither of them had survived.

"Then we should…" Mr Vandom said, sounding as if he still needed to convince himself. "The faster, the better." His wife looked up at him in shock at his reply. "But Thomas! What if they're still alive?" The man bowed his head at hearing his wife's voice still full of hope. "I'm sorry, Susan. But this has been going on for weeks now."

The doctor, wanting to avoid emotions spinning out of control in the small space, said: "When there is even the smallest chance of survival, we do everything we can to save them." Susan peered into the doctor's sincere eyes in worry, realising deep down that there was no hope left. Then, all of a sudden, a bright light flash lit up the room. Thomas ran over to the window to see where it came from, but couldn't spot the cause. The only thing he could make out was a long, coloured line of smoke hanging vertically in the sky and slowly breaking apart.

Later on, Susan was prepared for surgery and Thomas was impatiently pacing in the waiting room. He feared for his wife's life, especially since everything could still go wrong. He had already lost his children, and his wife was all he had now. He prayed to God for her safety and couldn't help but add _'Please let my children live… That's all I ask.'_

A couple of hours passed until a doctor walked into the waiting room. "Mr Vandom, if you would please follow me?" Eagerly, he jumped from his seat and found his wife looking quite pale. Perhaps it was his sleep deprivation but he immediately assumed the worst. Would something have gone wrong after all? "She didn't make it?" The woman shook her head. "No, she's fine… As are your daughters."

Thomas was still fuzzy from sleep and thought he had misunderstood. "M-my daughters?" The woman nodded at this without answering or looking at Thomas. And then she led him somewhere else. Thomas was too confused and overcome with emotion to see where they were going.

They entered a room. A large window on the right side formed a connection to the adjoining room, and when Thomas peered through the glass, he saw it was full of incubators and babies. Passing through a door next to the window, they walked over to two particular incubators. "Here they are, Mr Vandom…" the doctor said. "Your daughters, safe and sound."

Thomas looked at his children in disbelief. "But this is impossible… They told us they were dead!" The woman nodded. "We were surprised as well. They are scientific miracles. They're doing better than any of the other babies lying here. They were lucky, very lucky. The only problem is that they were born too early. And we have already diagnosed deformed pupils."

"Deformed pupils?" Thomas asked. "How best to put this… Think of them like cats' eyes. It's a rare condition but it shouldn't hinder them. Regardless, we will continue observing them, just in case."

"And my wife? Is she alright?" he asked, worried about her wellbeing. "Yes, but you're not allowed to see her yet. She still has to recover from her surgery. So it would be best if you'd just go home. We will take care of her." Thomas wanted to defend himself at this, because he wanted to stay with Susan. She needed him. But the doctor's determined look told him it'd be best not to argue over this. And he was still reeling from shock that his daughters were alive to do anything but listen.

He cast one final look at his lovely sleeping wonders. One of them sported a red crown. Blood red. And the other's hair had a more brownish shade. Thomas wondered how they would look when they were older.

Leaving the hospital, he hoped nothing would go wrong now. Heatherfield had an amazing hospital, better than Fadden Hills', where they lived. But Fadden Hills was quite a few miles off and he didn't feel like driving home after all that had happened. So he decided to vacate a hotel.

When he made to leave the lobby, he noticed three strange characters entering. _'Well don't they look creepy'_ he thought while crossing them. Getting into his car, he drove to the first sleeping establishment he came across and booked the cheapest room available. Although he instantly went to bed, sleep proved to be elusive when worrisome thoughts occupied his mind. Though eventually, he fell asleep from that as well.

Later that night, a sudden noise resembling gunshots and sirens shook him awake. And looking out of the window, he found blue and orange lights lamp lights coming from the direction of the hospital. Something inside him clicked; a feeling, an inkling. Susan was in trouble. He jumped in his car and drove off as fast as he could. When he arrived, a bloodbath greeted him.

* * *

Three men entered the hospital. "Keep it simple; get the babies and leave as soon as possible," the leader said. "And remember: we have to remain inconspicuous." Upon passing the check-in counter, the receptionist tried to get their attention, but they pretended nothing was there.

The leader then took something out of his pocket; something that very much resembled a compass. But instead of pointing north, the needle was pointing to a specific point inside the hospital. Following the needle, they reached an arbitrary room where they just broke in without bothering to pay attention to the doctors who saw them do it. The witnesses quickly called security.

The three men entered the room and peered through the window, seeing the incubators in the adjoining room. Two of them went into the other room but the other one took out his dagger and in a swift motion splintered the window glass. "Subtle," the leader said in a sarcastic voice.

The latter followed the needle to two cribs containing two babies. "This is them," the leader spoke. The unfamiliar men quickly but carefully broke the incubators as well and wrapped the children in blankets. They didn't seem to wake up from their slumber. "Let's go."

They climbed back through the broken window. But at that same time, security came in through the other door. The man closest to this armed guard swiftly ended his life with a thrust in the chest. Then he quickly disposed of him by throwing him against the wall, where the guard slowly slouched down, leaving behind a trail of dark blood that stuck to the wallpaper.

Afterwards, they left the room but were immediately shot from their right. One of the burglars threw a throwing knife at the shooter and then they ran left as if nothing had happened. The shooter dropped down to his knees, desperately grabbing the knife that was stuck in his throat.

Shouts and screams filled the hospital's corridors while the three strangers walked to the main exit at ease. Once outside, though, they saw that they were surrounded by an entire barricade of police cars and officers who were aiming their guns at them.

"You're under arrest! Put your hands in the air and – " the voice was followed by grumbling and rattling noises. The policemen who were standing close to their officer started at how he just collapsed, a knife sticking out of his forehead. They shot the strangers simultaneously.

However, the three men pulled their cape in front of themselves right on time, trying to deflect the rain of bullets. And the capes seemed to ward them off successfully, as the owners didn't have a scratch.

"To the roof!" the leader said, and the other two quickly entered the building again, leaving behind their leader. Once inside, they split up.

Meanwhile, the leader ran towards the barricade and began to lay waste to his opponents by throwing numerous knives. And when he was out of those, he simply grabbed a gun from a victim's half-dead body and fired it accurately yet swiftly. He appeared to be trained in this weapon as well as in knives, if the continuing sound of bodies hitting the floor was anything to go on.

* * *

The man holding the small brunette ran as fast as he could on the stairs leading to the roof. There, an emergency helicopter was ready to go. He hijacked the vehicle and went in. Laying the baby down in the back, he took control of the steering-wheel and waited for his companions to join him.

Not five minutes later, the leader showed up. "Where's the other one?" one man asked the other. "I don't know! They hit the compass and I haven't seen him!" the leader said, agitated.

They waited for as long as they could, but when policemen started to appear on the roof as well, they ascended, leaving one of their own behind. "The Master won't be pleased with this. He wanted both," the pilot said. The leader looked over his shoulder to the baby that hadn't opened his eyes through all that had transpired in the span of so little time. "He'll find a way out. And this one will have to do."

* * *

The man who stayed behind was running through the corridors. _'This is bad!'_ he thought, worried. An agent blocked his path and shot him in the arm. The stranger barely managed to hurl his final throwing knife, causing the policeman to slump down in a bloody mess.

Aside from the stinging pain in his shoulder, that he managed to ignore as a result of his intensive training, the baby seemed on the verge of waking up. _'Not now!'_ he wished.

The small girl with the red hair opened her little eyes. Looking into them, the man noticed that her pupils were vertical splits. "Daddy?" the little one asked. The man was astonished; how was a baby, one that wasn't even a day old, able to speak already? He saw the colour of the iris turn red for a second then, right before a wave of black, electric sparks burst off the child's body.

The man was ripped to shreds due to the force behind the falling-out. The baby fell out of his arms to the floor, but before she was smashed to death, she slowed down and softly landed on the destroyed, blood-stained, white hospital tiles. When she found herself on the ground, she closed her little brown eyes again and continued her nap, as if nothing was the matter.

Not much later, another man entered the hallway. He found her on the floor and picked up the redheaded girl off the floor in concern, recognising her immediately. After all, her sister and she were the only babies missing. He held her to his chest with care, and said: "Thank God, you're safe!"

He jumped when an officer tapped him on the shoulder. "Sir, it's not safe here!" Thomas looked at him, overwhelmed, but then he obediently followed him out. Meanwhile, his mind was whirring in overdrive. Where was his other daughter? Was Susan still safe? And why did those men try to kidnap his daughters?

* * *

The next day, he went to the hospital again. Yesterday, he had already handed the girl over to the doctors for check-ups and, fortunately, all was fine… though he did find it strange that his daughter had been sleeping in a puddle of blood when he found her. Hadn't she noticed anything? He wanted to get to Susan more than anything, but he wasn't allowed yet because she was still recovering.

A couple of days passed before he finally had the doctors' permission, but every day, his thoughts led him to that fated day. Where was the other girl? Why was the red-haired girl sleeping in blood? Why did those men want his children?

When he had to testify to the police, all they could tell him was that three people suddenly started to fire their arms. He didn't buy it. He had seen the knives in the bodies after all, as well as the cuts and knife stabs. And the blood surrounding his daughter… it just didn't make any sense.

What was driving him crazy besides that was the fact that his other daughter had been kidnapped by strangers. Why? For ransom? Why hadn't they contacted him then? Was she still alive? Why would they just leave the other child behind? He begged to every god he could think of to keep the brown-haired baby safe.

The entire situation reminded him of a girl that had once been kidnapped when he was still in school. She was called Wilhemina, he remembered. Thomas smiled, and knew exactly how to call the little redhead.

* * *

The leader showed the cloths to the boy. Removing a piece of fabric, he was presented with the calm face of a little girl, sleeping despite everything. How she managed to do that was a mystery.

"I take it the other didn't show itself?" the boy asked. "No, sir," the leader replied. The boy took the girl from him. "Pity. But it should be sufficient. Explorers told me the other was slain, so the girl should be dead as well." Curious, he asked the leader: "How did you manage to keep her so… serene?" The man shrugged. The boy smiled and observed the girl's sleeping face one more time. "Yes, this is what I'll call her; Serenity."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading and please review!**


	3. 3 Introduction to Life

**Chapter 3 'Introduction of Life'**

* * *

"Come on, Angelo! You can't be tired already!" the girl said, grinning while she watched the boy slump down a tree, where he ended on his knees.

The boy in question was African American. He had black hair in dreadlocks, and wore a white shirt and a pair of dark blue jogging trousers. A sweater was knotted around his waist. He was panting for breath and his heart was beating in his throat. _'Dammit! Where does she get her energy?_' he thought. The girl merely smiled.

She had blood red hair that she wore in a bob. Her complexion was somewhat pale but she sported a healthy blush on her cheeks; the rest of her body was redder than usual because of their run. She also wore a pair of jogging trousers and vest, similar to the boy's. But what was really interesting about her were her cat-like pupils. Everyone told her it was a rare disease she was born with, though Angelo couldn't understand how people could have cats' eyes in the first place. Since they were standing in the shadows provided by the trees surrounding them, her pupils were dilated. _'Just like a real cat,'_ Angelo thought, amused at the fact. It was one of the reasons why he liked her, even though others made fun of her for exactly that.

Wilhelmina couldn't really be called happy either lately. A couple of months ago, her father had suddenly vanished, taking a large sum of money with him. This had resulted in homelessness for both Wilhelmina and her mother. Fortunately, though, they'd found shelter at Susan's parents and even Thomas' parents had offered them a place to stay. Angelo couldn't believe that people such as Thomas even existed. Abandoning your wife and child for money... At least, that was how the rumour went.

A cold wisp of wind blew through the tree tops, causing a shiver to run down Angelo's spine. Wilhelmina seemed unaffected by the cold. Which was another thing about her that baffled people: she was rarely really cold or really warm. Even the doctors were puzzled at how well her body could handle and adjust to temperature differences, more so than others.

Angelo stood up and put on his sweater. The place where he had been sitting was now marked in the snow. Everything was shrouded in white that day, which wasn't that unusual given the season. And now that he thought of it, it was high time he got Wilhelmina a present for her 9th birthday that was coming up in a few weeks. He was wondering what he'd buy for her this year just when a man ran up to him.

This man looked a lot like Angelo. He was also African American and wore his hair in dreadlocks as well. He was wearing a grey track suit. And though being relatively old, he surely didn't appear that way. He could easily pass for Angelo's father.

"Hi, uncle John!" Wilhelmina said with a grin. The man in question was leaning against a tree next to Angelo. John wasn't really her uncle of course, nor Angelo's dad. But she called him this because Angelo did as well. Ever since Angelo's parents had died in a car accident, he'd been living with John.

The man heaved a sigh. "Where do you get that energy from?" he asked her. "And how do you keep up with her?" he asked Angelo. The boy answered his question with a smile and a shrug. "Being around her so much helps."

John looked at Wilhelmina a little closer. "You '_forgot'_ your medicines again, didn't you?" Wilhelmina shook her head, wearing the most innocent facial expression, and quickly took a look at her watch. The device on her wrist was green and had a picture of a frog inside. Its arms were the watch's hands.

"Wilhelmina, you know how important it is to your mother that you take your medicines. If you don't, I can't let you play with Angelo." The girl sighed in defeat and fished a small box out of her pocket. It had a dish-like form, split into seven compartments. Each part was filled with a certain amount of pills in differing colours, shapes and sizes. They were labelled 'Mon', 'Tue' and 'Wed', indicating the days of the week. Most of the compartments were empty save those labelled 'Sat' and 'Sun', since today was Saturday. She grabbed her drinking bottle and took the medicines with a sip of water. "Eww! Horrible as usual!" she complained.

Angelo understood somewhere along the way that Wilhelmina had some kind of mental illness. Something related to autism, he guessed. Those who knew about it described it as 'something fishy about her'. It was possibly the vaguest explanation there was, but the easiest to understand. Every time they went into detail, Angelo's brain crashed.

The pills she took were meant to keep her calm. Sometimes Angelo wondered if they actually worked. Of course, there were times when she didn't take them, like now. Which wasn't life-threatening, but she did seem to turn more inhuman. She would never tire, not even after running a couple of miles. Angelo almost collapsed out of exhaustion today, and John had repeatedly tried to keep up with her, despite his being out of shape. The girl sure had a lot of fun sprinting past both of them.

After a short break, they had caught their breath, and started to run again. John stayed behind a bit and observed the children. Each time he saw them like this, he could only smile. _'You couldn't find better friends than those two!'_

* * *

When they returned home, all three of them took a shower. Even Wilhelmina sported some sweat stains. They gathered around the television with some chips, a hot mug of cacao and a good movie.

After the film, when Susan tried to take Wilhelmina home, the girl tried to extend her time with Angelo as long as possible.

Susan sighed deeply while waiting for her daughter to show up. "How is it that those two can spend so much time together? Don't they ever tire of each other?" The question was meant rather rhetorically but John answered it anyway. "They're having fun, and that's what counts. Especially since..." He never ended that sentence, doing them both a favour.

When Angelo's parents died, everything seemed to go back to normal in the beginning. They'd never expected the evil that was growing inside the boy. His life had quickly deteriorated, and eventually, he'd even tried to end it. Luckily, Susan had been able to prevent it from happening. The boy had simply lost it after the loss of his parents. But Wilhelmina was there for him. And it was her care and friendship that helped him get his life back on track. The opposite, however, was true for Susan and Wilhelmina. Especially the girl was hurt tremendously when her father abandoned them and left a whole lot of problems behind. But Angelo was there for her as well, and who knows what might've happened if he hadn't been. They had a sort of connection, one that reached beyond the boundaries of friendship.

Wilhelmina and Angelo finally came downstairs. Not that Susan was very pleased with all that waiting, and neither was John, so they both were punished. They couldn't see each other for one day. Which was basically a disaster for them.

"So... I'll see you the day after tomorrow at school then?" Wilhelmina inquired, concerned. Angelo looked at her in surprise at her tone, but smiled. "Of course! Why wouldn't I be?" Wilhelmina returned his smile. "I don't know, just in case," she joked. They embraced each other before parting, and a little more closely than usual.

When they let go, Wilhelmina joined Susan on her bike to go home. Because of Thomas, Susan was unable to keep the car since it cost too much, and they wanted to save for a new house. So they commuted by bike. Wilhelmina's was actually a birthday present she got from Nerissa for her eighth birthday.

* * *

The following Monday, Wilhelmina and Angelo walked to school together, as always. Both wore a heavy backpack filled with books.

Once at school, they tried to avoid as many people as possible. Neither of them had any real friends, save for each other. This was mostly due to the fact that Angelo's father, when still alive, was an important businessman who had almost made a deal with a company out of town that would make their own town wealthier. But when he died, the company withdrew its offer and a lot of people lost their good jobs. Many of those people's children turned their parents' anger on Angelo. But Wilhelmina's strange behaviour and odd physical looks weren't doing their image much good either.

When the bell rang, everyone went to class. Wilhelmina and Angelo went to the same classroom. Although Wilhelmina was supposed to be in the year before Angelo's, she had skipped a class and would perhaps skip another one in the future. Truth was that she was basically the best student the school had, even better than most of its seniors. She just sucked up knowledge like a sponge. She performed outstandingly in everything, except for one thing: languages.

For some unknown reason, the principal and Susan had made a deal that adapted Wilhelmina's curriculum so that the only language she had to study was English. It didn't matter what she did, she just couldn't speak or write anything other than English. She herself said that it was funny that people sometimes told her they were speaking another language when they were clearly speaking English to her ears.

Once, a foreign teacher stayed at school for a couple of weeks. Which wasn't strange in itself of course, but she would say that Wilhelmina spoke her language with ease whereas the rest of the school would say she spoke regular English. The woman eventually had to leave because she mixed up the languages.

Angelo was an excellent student as well, but the main reason for that was because Wilhelmina always helped him with everything. Besides, she was a better teacher than those at school in his opinion. And he was the only person at school who liked her. Whenever she was upset or angry about something – anything – she could always vent about it with him. And vice versa.

Rumour had it that they were together romantically, but Angelo and Wilhelmina paid no attention to those lies. They were close friends, nothing more.

* * *

After a couple of weeks, the day of Wilhelmina's ninth birthday was finally there.

Because Susan didn't have any brothers or sisters, the party wasn't that large. But her grandparents were there, as well as their friends, Angelo, and his uncle.

With a genuine smile on her face, Wilhelmina gave her grandmother a big hug. "Thanks, Grandma!" The elder woman returned her happy sentiments and watched her granddaughter enjoy her birthday. She'd gotten her an oversized teddy bear in the shape of a frog. The woman received a friendly remark by her daughter about this. "Honestly, Nerissa. Was it really necessary to give her such a large frog?" Nerissa smiled at Susan. She knew that the two of them had to fill the hole her father had left, but they did it with pleasure. Besides, it made them happy to see Wilhelmina so elated.

"Don't listen to Mum! I love your gift!" Wilhelmina said with a grin. Nerissa ruffled her hair in return and went to sit by her husband, Edwin. "I know who she gets it from!" Cassidy, one of Nerissa's friends, said to Natasha, Wilhelmina's other grandmother. This made everyone laugh, though a small blush appeared on Natasha's cheeks as well. So what if she held the same interest in the small, happy-go-lucky creatures; it wasn't _that_ silly.

The room also accommodated Kadma (Angelo's grandmother), Halinor and Yan Lin, and all their husbands. Each and every one of them had decided to give the birthday girl something as well, some of them large gifts, others small. Wilhelmina was delighted with everything and thanked her guests with sincerity. "You may be old but I wouldn't want it any other way!" Wilhelmina said loud and clear. She was right, though: the only kid aside from herself was Angelo, and Susan was an adult as well.

Angelo was the last to give her something. It was a small present, wrapped in blue wrappings and tied with a pink bow. Wilhelmina received it with anticipation and opened it. It was a medallion, gilded in gold. She was absolutely over the moon about it. "It cost me my allowance but it was wor-"Angelo said when Wilhelmina suddenly threw her arms around his neck and drew him closer. Without even realising what she was doing, she kissed him on the lips.

A feeling of pure joy filled her up. It seemed as though time stood still when she felt the sweet lips touching hers. It was as if she'd ended up in one of her wildest dreams, but better.

Unfortunately, the illusion of happiness soon passed when reality set in. She slowly pulled away her lips. Nope, definitely not a dream. She noticed her body craved more but she couldn't give in to that impulse. After all, she had just kissed her best friend in front of her family.

Her cheeks took on a very scarlet hue, almost as dark as her hair. She took a step back, creating some distance, and stared at the ground. Any notion of courage she ever possessed left her. Why on earth had she wanted to kiss him all of a sudden?

All was quiet in the room. Her family, her friends, but also Angelo. _'What will he think of me now?' _she asked herself nervously. Looking up, she saw how Angelo was watching her, as though petrified. She felt a wave of discomfort pass over her and wanted to get away from it all. She ran off to the kitchen, where she grabbed a glass out of the cupboard, filled it with water, and drank so greedily that she almost choked. When the glass was empty, she repeated the process.

Taking another large gulp, she felt a hand settle on her shoulder. This took her by surprise and made her spit out the water and choke at the same time. She dropped the glass but, fortunately, Angelo managed to save it right before it hit the floor. He put it on the table and patted Wilhelmina's back to help her recover.

When she was done chortling, she looked into Angelo's eyes and found her confusion and shame reflected in his own expression. "I'm sorry!" they both proclaimed at the same time, tripping over their words. Angelo said it because he had taken Wilhelmina by surprise, resulting in her choking fit; Wilhelmina because she had kissed Angelo out of the blue.

Because of the water incident, Wilhelmina's clothes had become a patchwork of see-through spots. Angelo noticed this as well and gave her a paper towel to help it dry. Unfortunately, it didn't help one bit.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to..." the boy said nervously. Wilhelmina sighed. "These are my best clothes..." She looked up to find her friend flustered by his silly mistake. "But I'll consider your medallion as compensation, alright?" Angelo nodded in relief. Despite her clothes, she wasn't angry. "I'll put on something else then," Wilhelmina said. And with that, both of them went upstairs to Wilhelmina's room.

After gathering some clothes, she pulled her sweater over her head, completely forgetting Angelo was there with her, able to see everything. And he was surprised at what the girl was doing. "Um, I think I'll step out for a sec," he said, embarrassed for breaking Wilhelmina's personal space. But the girl in question looked at him in confusion. "Oh, okay then." Angelo's blush only become more pronounced at this casual reaction.

A couple of minutes later, Wilhelmina had donned a new set of clean clothes and was sitting at the foot of her bed. The room itself wasn't very large; there was only a bed, desk, and closet.

"You don't look too shabby," Angelo noted, hoping it would cheer her up. He then went to sit beside her. Wilhelmina smiled at him: "Well, accidents happen." "Like that kiss?" Wilhelmina felt another blush blossoming. "Um, yeah," she answered softly.

She felt a bit strange. It was as though her body wanted something, wanted another kiss. The first one had been spontaneous, impulsive, and it had also overwhelmed her a bit. But then she'd felt his lips and a heavenly feeling filling her up, and remembering that, she wanted to kiss him again. But Angelo was her buddy and she didn't want to risk their friendship.

She watched him out of the corners of her eyes. He was nice; she had to admit that much. Of all the boys at school, she thought he was the nicest and kindest. Not to mention that he had also done a great deal for her since they met. He was simply irreplaceable.

She felt her lips turn dry and licked them a bit. Her heart was racing and a funny feeling took a hold of her body. Bewildered, she looked at Angelo. And suddenly, he scooted closer to her and kissed her. Feeling their lips collide again was the best feeling, and she let it course through her.

It was as though time had stopped a second time. But contrary to last time, the seconds turned to minutes. And more minutes. She was taken aback by the kiss at first, but slowly responded to it. This had to be a dream but it felt so real. And despite the fact that her heart was beating faster and faster, she felt calm. Calmer than ever.

She felt Angelo's arms move around her and she mimicked his movements. After a while, they laid down on the bed, hugging each other and pulling the other as close as they could.

After some time, they pulled back and took a breath again. The kiss had carried them away so much that they'd forgotten the need for oxygen. But it made sense, because why would you feel the need to do so in a dream? Because this couldn't be real.

But it was. She had kissed Angelo, and he had kissed her.

"I think I love you," the boy softly spoke. Wilhelmina was astounded at his confession, but admitted that the feeling was mutual. "Me too."

They kissed on it but then Wilhelmina realised that this meant trouble. Surely, the others would laugh at them and use it as a weapon for their social torture. And she didn't want that. "We have to keep it a secret, Angelo." He watched her warily, puzzled at the turn of events. "Trust me, I would shout it from the rooftops if I could, but..." Angelo started to see where she was going with this, and smiled in understanding.

"Come on, let's go downstairs before they decide to call the police," Angelo joked. Wilhelmina only nodded, and they walked the stairs together, hand in hand.

When they arrived in the living room, she soon noticed that half of her guests were missing. "Mom, where did your friends go?" Wilhelmina asked, a bit sad that she didn't even get to say goodbye. Natasha sighed. "I'm sorry, Wilhelmina. This is just another one of their vanishing acts. They always do this and nobody can stop them. But Will, honey, it has nothing to do with you."

Wilhelmina managed a smile. Natasha was right, it did happen more than once that the five women suddenly had to be someplace else. And they'd always come back, murmuring excuses no one believed. Wilhelmina understood that they didn't do it to hurt her, but it was still odd. She wondered what they did on their escapades and why it required their absence so much.

Perhaps the bedtime stories Natasha used to tell held some truths? Perhaps Kandrakar _was_ real, as well as the five girls who called themselves CHYKN and saved the universe from this and that? Wilhelmina knew that CHYKN was an acronym for Cassidy, Halinor, Yan Lin, Kadma and Nerissa.

When she was little, she had liked hearing stories about those who were close to her; it was rather endearing.

Nerissa had even showed her the crystal Natasha had mentioned in her stories. She called it the Heart of Kandrakar. It was a pink, small ball set in a metal frame and hanging from a necklace. It emitted a strange kind of pink light, and when she touched it, Wilhelmina was sure that the crystal gave off warmth. But she knew full well that it was all just a trick, something her grandmothers had put together. Nevertheless, she thought it was a nice addition to Natasha's stories.

Angelo also wondered where his grandmother, Kadma, had gone. John had told him similar stories about the Guardians of Kandrakar. And he had a distinct feeling that they might be true, because the girl in the story and the woman in real life were very similar indeed; sudden disappearances that can't be explained, no alibis and the mere fact that John's and Natasha's stories were basically the same. It was a strange coincidence.

Of all the elders that were still in the room, only Natasha noticed how close Angelo and Wilhelmina were standing to each other. She allowed herself a secret smile, and took a sip of coffee.


	4. 4 A weredragon and her love

**A/N: Heya everyone!  
Sorry for the massive delay. FireFairy219 doesn't have the time anymore to translate for me anymore. From now on, Google Translator will do it for me and DesdemonaEmo13 will fix the mess I and GT make. This means that the overall quality will degrade heavily because of all that.  
However, the advantage is that I can now upload chapters more often and that the time between chapters from "De Andere Kant" en "The Other Side" will be shorter.**

**Though, if there is anyone who would like to be proper translator (since this is really a bad idea, doing it trough GT), petty please contact me!**

**Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy Chapter 4 of 'The Other Side'!**

* * *

Chapter 4 "_A weredragon and her love._"

Eight years before the current day.

_"Thomas, you _cannot_ be _serious_!" Susan cried, her eyes narrowing in her anger._

_Anger bubbled thickly in her stomach and blood, directed firmly at him. Mingled with this was worry for Wilhelmina. Thomas paced back and forth in the room in front of her._

_Suddenly he collapsed down in a chair and looked at her sharply, "We have to report her! You know what will happen if we try to hide her any longer!" He bit out, his eyes dark with anger._

_"I don't care! We can't report her, they'll _kill_ her!" Susan said anxiously, "Maybe she isn't a-"_

_"I don't want to hear that _word_ heard within these walls!" Thomas cut her off sharply, his voice swelling thickly with anger._

_"They'll kill her!"Susan cried back in response, the words an almost repetitive mantra in her head._

_Thomas sighed worriedly and knitted his brows together,"I know, Susan ... I know! But you know as well as I do what happens to dragons when they get older."_

_"But Wilhelmina won't! She's not like that!"Susan bit back sharply, her body tensed._

_Wilhelmina slept upstairs and knew nothing of the conversation that was blazing below her._

_"You know the stories as well as I do. You know they rape and murder people. It is a matter of time before  
we are its first victims! " Thomas spat, his eyes fixing onto hers as he put specific emphasis on the word, "it"._

_Susan shook her head angrily "No, no and no again! Wilhelmina will not! She is our daughter and I love her! I love her as much as she loves me, as much as you love me." Thomas sighed and stood up._

_"That's what they all said ... Susan; It's her or me. "He said, shaking his head as he left the room._

_It happened a few days ago when Wilhelmina was given a blood test;  
First there was nothing wrong._

_But then the blood suddenly turned a black. It became acidic on its own, it's properties changing until it didn't resemble normal human blood anymore._

_When the doctor touched it accidentally, he was burnt badly, his flesh peeling back and burning through muscle and skin._

_But that was not the worst part; Wilhelmina started talking. She learned words like any other, but the secret was revealed when Yan Lin, who was Chinese, heard her speak in Chinese, while the others heard her speak Dutch.  
This was a surprise for more than half of the attendees._

Cat's Eyes, black colored blood, a language which was the same as the native language of the listener ..._  
Only Dragons had that. It could also just mean that Wilhelmina was a weredragon, a human with a dragon soul, which could explained why the doctors thought that the girl had been stillborn._

_Maybe her kidnapped twin sister was a weredragon too and those men had to be dragon hunters!_

_The shock that the latter could be true meant that the other girl would be death by now..._

_Although Dragons usually worshiped, there were those who just hated weredragons.  
A large number of people were convinced that the combination of a Dragon in the body of a man was a devilish.  
Weredragons were uncontrollable and started killing when their blood-lust rose, and raped when their sexual desire rose._

_Yet there were people who claimed that dragons were not bad and that it was only in their upbringing that made them the way they were._

_Weredragons had to be brought up as dragons, not as people. Because they were not people, not really; they simply looked like one._

_Despite what those people claimed, most people were against weredragons and desired them to be slain as soon as possible.  
There was also a rumor that they were brought to some kind of facility._

_Wilhelmina was one of them, she was a weredragon. Susan sided with the weredragons and thought that they had to be given a dragon's upbringing and not a human one.  
She would even give Wilhelmina away to someone else, as long as she survived. Thomas sided against her and thought that Wilhelmina should be killed as soon as possible, just like every weredragon._

_Usually, Susan made Wilhelmina's bed like a little nest. but Thomas tucked the girl in like any human.  
If he still had to raise her, it had to be as a human, but his efforts were fruitless towards the girl being as human as possible; He had lived long with this and had even tried to hide her abnormalities for himself and for others around them._

_But he knew the risk of hiding a dragon, and he would give her up in a heartbeat if it caused trouble.  
The evil creature that was Susan's daughter was not worth his life._

_After Thomas was upstairs, Susan also went upstairs too, standing beside her daughters sleeping form._

_Wilhelmina slept calmly, curled up under the blankets, but Susan knew she really wanted to curl up like a dragon.  
Susan grabbed the blankets that Thomas probably just threw over her, and tucked Wilhelmina under the covers._

_The girl slept through the soft noises Susan made while she made a nest in the cot.  
When she was finished, she put Wilhelmina in said nest and pulled an electric blanket over her body, almost like a dragon wing hanging over her._

_Because she was afraid that Thomas would hurt the girl when she was not around, she picked up a book and a blanket and sat in one of the chairs, curling up, book open on her lap._

_She settled herself in and read until she fell asleep herself._

_She had only to stay awake to guard the girl as long as Thomas was awake; when Thomas himself was asleep, she too could sleep._

* * *

Four years before the current day.

_"Mrs. Vandom ... I understand your request completely. You want your daughter not to learn other languages?"  
asked the director of the local primary school. Susan nodded vigorously._

_"Yes ... I know it sounds strange, but I want her to only learn Dutch."_

_The woman on the other side of the desk sighed deeply._

_"I'll see what I can do. But surely you realize that she will be hindered in her development that way?"_

_Susan nodded, already knowing that Wilhelmina does not have to learn other languages- she already knew them, "I will teach her myself." Susan lied._

_The woman nodded, not questioning Susan, and signing the papers with quick fell scratched with her pen "Very well."_

* * *

A year before the current day.

_A soft purr was audible in the room where Wilhelmia slept. It seemed like there was a cat in the litter of blankets instead of a girl, Rolled under the warm blanket, softly purring in a peaceful deep sleep._

_Thomas took the blanket away, and looked at the sleeping girl. Others would be surprised that  
there was not a cat under the blankets, but he knew better. The girl was a sleeping dragon, a dormant killing machine- killing would be the only thing it was good at when it grew up. He sucked in a sharp breath in response to the thought._

_He had often considered killing her, but rarely got the chance; that or paternalism prevailed. But this time no one would stop him. Susan had sat down to read and he had told her he'd put her in bath**- **For the last time._

_He grabbed the girl gently, pulling it onto his lap. She continued to sleep as usual, and clung to his shirt, her fingers curling around his shoulders and shirt. It really was like he was holding a cat. The thought could have been amusing, if the situation wasn't so serious._

_Everything seemed to go according to plan so far; but he had had only one chance._

_He had to succeed. This act would make him highly thought of and respectable to others. Not that was why he was doing this, of course. It would merely be a. . . grim perk (The word in his mind was dismissed instantly- perk was for something enjoyable. This was not an enjoyable thing) to the situation he was in._

_He walked to the bathroom, The sound of running water was echoing in the corridor. He went into the bathroom and closed the door quietly behind him- behind them._

_He carefully lay the girl down, stripping of her garments. It felt almost shameful. He twisted the taps till the water drizzled to nothing from the nozzles, and gently placed the girl above the water, so her legs dangled in. She mumbled and twitched, the water sloshing around in the tub._

_"_Don't wake up!_" he thought anxiously, almost making it a prayer that screamed through his mind, silently begging, beseeching her not to wake. With trembling hands, he let the girl sink into the water until only her head floated above the water._

_The history that was between them, between Susan and the girl (Wilhelmina) and him flashed through his mind sorrowfully,  
but he shook his head to dispel the thoughts. There was no turning back. It was now or never._

_"I'm sorry, Susan," he thought sadly._

_But it had to happen, didn't it?This girl would kill him, would kill so many, without so much as remorse running through her head. This was non-negotiable. He was certain of that much._

_The girl was asleep and her breathing was as quiet now. How far he could get fascinated him, for she had always slept deeply and now was no different._

_He pushed her slowly down below the just when the mouth was pushed under, Wilhelmina was startled awake as the flow oxygen was cut off._

_Her eyes flew open and she began to thrash about wildly with her arms and legs._

_"Damn! Not now!" Thomas swore and pushed her under the water, using all the strength in his arms to keep her down. He closed his eyes, not wanting to see what he was doing even as he pushed her down harder.  
He felt the girl resist, still thrashing, and envisioned her mouth opening and bubbles rushing from her mouth._

_Her heart stumbled in his chest with the fear of the thought, the word, "murder" screaming through his head. It quickly merged to, "Murderer!"_

_Slowly Wilhelmina's resistance fell and Thomas opened his eyes a bit.  
He saw how she looked at him bubbles rose up from her mouth until she swallowed water._

_Her body jerked a few times, when her lungs were filled with water. The bubbles disappeared and the girl stopped resisting completely. Thomas saw the girl's body calm completely and her eyes slowly close, sadness sweeping through him. Still, he continued._

_He closed his eyes again and held her a little anxious underwater for security, for certainty. When he was sure that the girl was no longer alive, he took his hands out of the water, leaving her to float to the surface, her body nothing more but a corpse._

_"I've done it... I have slain a weredragon." He did not know if he was proud or not. Killing a weredragon was something special, but it was his daughter and guilt gnawed at him with sharp teeth. It felt like it was puncturing his very soul._

_He knew he wanted her gone as soon as possible, the feeling increasing headily as panic settled. But he knew he was not done; he had yet to tie up the loose ends; It had to look like an accident in which he was never involved._

_He left the body there, slowly sinking under its own weight._

_He carefully piled up her clothes in the corner, the way that she normally did when she bathed._

_He left the room and closed the door, taking the screwdriver he had kept in his pocket out. He knelt down, and began to force the lock so that it would look as though Wilhelmina had locked it from the inside._

_He decided to take a walk. First, though, he'd have to get past Susan. He hoped that she would not notice her walking by to the door, but she did anyway._

_"Is Wilhelmina still sleeping?" She asked, looking up and giving him a smile. He swallowed, trying hard to conceal the facial flickers of guilt that he knew would attempt to get out. It was hard to do, but he managed. He shook his head._

_"No. Last I saw of her, she was getting a bath." He said, his voice slightly hoarse. She didn't notice. She merely gave a nod and returned to her reading._

_He grabbed his coat on the way out, pulling it on quickly; he wanted to get out of the room before any, "Accidents" were discovered by Susan._

* * *

_Wilhelmina woke up slowly, bright colours flickering through her eyelids. She blinked, opening them. She felt goosebumps on her arms and shivered. It was cold. But there was something warm pressed against her back, shuddering slightly._

_"Will!" Her mother cried. Wilhelmina twisted around to see her mother. Her mother was crying, her cheeks stained and eyes overflowing with tears. Her eyes looked red and swollen._

_Within a few moments, Wilhelmina glanced around the room, her eyes slightly unfocused and expression dazed. She was. . . wet? She blinked. Her mother wrapped her in a towel and began to dry her vigourasly._

_"Mommy?" She asked softly, tilting her head back, "Mommy, what happened?"_

_Her mother looked at her intently, her breath shaking and expression intent. She hugged her suddenly and violently, squeezing her tightly in her arms._

_"I'm so glad nothing happened!" She all but howled._

_"Not yet, no." Wilhelmina managed to squeak from her mothers tight, bone crushing hug._

_Her mother released her slightly. "Sorry, I just. . . I just thought," Her mother's lower lip trembled. Her words trailed off to nothing, and she shook her head._

_"Wilhelmina, I told you never to lock the door!" She said suddenly, her eyes flashing with worry and motherly anger._

_Wilhelmina blinked, unable to understand what was going on. She knew that she had been in the bath, but. . .she blinked, looking over to the door. They always kept the door open, though. Why was it closed? She could see from the lock that it had been jammed. It looked as though Susan had actually kicked it down to get inside._

_She still couldn't understand. . . she just remembered a nightmare in which she had drowned. But just when on the cusp of death, she had remembered she was dreaming, and enabled herself to breathe underwater. But after that, the dream ended._

_"I'm sorry, mom.. ." She said softly. Her mother drew her into another warm hug._

_"Oh Wilhelmina. Don't do it again, please don't frighten me like that again. . ."_

* * *

Nine months for the current day.

_Susan sighed as she read the had left had known that Thomas would not remain with her,  
so at least she had already made a had thought that if he left home, their present house could no longer  
she made plans to buy another house._

_But just when the plan was nearly completed,Thomas had left. A few days later, Susan received a letter from the bank that the house had been sold and that she had to could find no money from the sale of the house, and she quickly discovered Thomas' had sold the house and taken all the money, leaving her with nothing._

_Without the money of the sold house, she could not afford to buy the her parents, Nerissa  
and Edwin, had enough space for them to live._

_But Susan still had many financial problems. She had to sell her car among other thing just to keep herself afloat._

_With the help of Nerissa and Natasha and their friends Susan could still stand, if a little shakily. Wilhelmina noticed hardly anything, except for the larger changes._

_Fortunately, John and Angelo were also ready for them._

* * *

The current day.

It is a few months after Wilhelmina's birthday and her first kiss with Angelo. Nevertheless, not much has changed since they were very often together. The only difference was that they were much closer. Kisses were not rare,  
and neither was holding hands.

Soon, whenever she came close to Angelo's house, or even closer to him, she had noticed a sweet clenching in her abdomen, that was strange but not quite painful, if a little uncomfortable. Perhaps, she thought, it was something to do with that weird thing that she had newly discovered.

A while ago she had taken some time to explore her body, more than the usual brush of hands against skin during washing and whatnor. No, this had been more. . . personal. She'd discovered some parts of her body were so much more sensitive to touch, particularly one place. No, not in painful ways, but instead something odd.

She was not shocked by the feeling, merely, on the contrary, she found that she had come to like it. She was too nervous to ask anybody about it- she had been agitated enough when she had asked her mother why her blood was black instead of red, like normal people.

Her mother's answer had been jumbled up, something between, "Other people can have it, too" and some other confusing things.

Will had not asked again.

In the past few days, she had, however, been pleading her mother to sleep over at Angelo's. She did her best, and eventually- she got what she asked for.

* * *

All day, Wilhelmina had had a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach. It only increased when she got closer to Angelo. She though that the reason this feeling was possible was because of Angelo.

The first thing that they did was a movie, and then later on, when John was forcing them to go up to bed, a conversation that consisted of. "Do not stay up too late!"

Angelo had replied with a soothing call of, "Don't worry, Uncle John!"

They wandered into his room, and Will made her way over to the games closet. She ran her eyes over them, and picked on out; Risk.

"Going to conquer the world again, huh?" Angelo joked.

They prepared for the game and started playing. In the beginning it was a little boring, but it soon became fun and excitement grew rapidly. Wilhelmina was about to invade France when John came upstairs and stated

"It's bedtime for you two." in a stern tone

"Okay." Angelo replied, secretly hoping that his uncle would walk away. He remained standing with his arms crossed over his chest "Now" He growled. "I know you will not stop playing."

"Damn, he's good!" Angelo whispered to Wilhelmina. She looked at the game that she was losing. She did not care that she was losing, especially to Angelo, but it made her sad that she had to stop. Wilhelmina sighed.

"Fine, we'll go to sleep." She agreed reluctantly.

Angelo gave her a surprised look, but Wilhelmina signaled him that she had a plan. Angelo smiled secretly but heard his uncle again his throat.

Wilhelmina blinked a few times quickly with her eyes as she took photos, which technically she did with her memory. Angelo dragged his arm across the battlefield and destroyed all the armies, Wilhelmina's as well as his own.  
They collected the figures and put them in the box and cleared the box away. John was still waiting in the doorway, looking impatient.

Wilhelmina climbed into the guest bed while Angelo closed the cabinet, but didn't lock it. A moment later he climbed into his bed.

"Goodnight, Angelo." Wilhelmina said softly.

"Goodnight, Will." Said Angelo back.

She laid her head on the pillow and hit the blanket and pretended to be asleep. John turned off the lights and waited for a while. Then he opened the door and he seemed to leave.

Wilhelmina's ears pricked up and focused on John's footsteps.

They sounded a little weird, but once they were softer she sat up in the bed

"Psst! Angelo, he's gone!" she whispered. Angelo sat bolt upright and flashed her a wicked grin.

"Ha, a beautiful plan!" he whispered back.

Silently they climbed out of bed and went to the closet while Angelo grabbed his flashlight. Silently they opened the box and took out the game. They sat on the floor, but when Angelo opened the box, Wilhelmina heard something strange.

She could hear her own breathing and Angelo. But there was a third rhythmic breathing. She looked up to the door and saw two long shadows under the door through. John had them trapped and now stood at the door!

Angelo looked surprised at her, but when she pointed to the door he understood the problem. She tried, as quietly as possible, to clean up the game and quietly sneak back to their beds. In order to save time, Angelo shoved the box and flashlight under his bed. Then they climbed in their beds and pretended they were sleeping.

Wilhelmina and Angelo sighed "That was close!" Angelo whispered.

"Yeah!" Wilhelmina replied quietly.

Suddenly the door opened, and John walked into the room

"Strange, I thought I heard noises." He said, quite clearly, despite that he was talking to himself. But she was glad that he knew nothing.

Suddenly he went to Angelo's bed, bent down and pawed the game and the flashlight from under the bed

"As you sleep, I don't think you'll mind if I take away with me and lock up the cabinant." he said loudly.  
Wilhelmina felt embarrassed. Her cheeks flushed slightly.

"Busted," Angelo mouthed to her, making her lips quirk slightly.

John walked to the closet and opened it, shoving the game in and closing the cupboard. Before he left the room with the flashlight and key, he said, "And now I hear no sound, am I clear?"

He waited for no answer, and closed the door.

Wilhelmina sighed defeated "Sorry, Angelo ..." she whispered.

"It doesn't matter ..." Angelo replied softly.

Wilhelmina closed her eyes and went into a light sleep. But the feeling in her lower abdomen grew and now kept her awake. She opened her eyes and gave a soft sigh.

She knew what she had to do to get rid of it, but did not dare now Angelo was there. What would he think if she accidentally moaned?

It was difficult to fall into sleep and concentrate on resisting to reject the urge, but eventually, sleep won.

* * *

"Will! Wake up!" Wilhelmina felt someone shaking her shoulder and she woke up abruptly. She could just make out the lines of Angelo's face in the dark.

"Angelo?" She asked softly. She could just make out the contours of Angelo's smile

"My uncle is sleeping now. Let's go on with the game!"

Wilhelmina looked at him in surprise "Continue? But how? Your uncle took the key of the cupboard with him!" she replied in a whisper.

Angelo grinned, "You know that the key has the spare?"

Wilhelmina looked at him in surprise and nodded. The original key was lost and John now had the spare key with him.

Angelo dropped his folded hands and opened them. There was an iron key in his hands.

"Go away! You have the original key?" she spluttered, surprised.

Angelo nodded "I knew it ever would come in handy!"

Wilhelmina smiled, hugged him and kissed him "You're a genius!" She whispered, her smile growing wider.

Angelo and Wilhelmina opened the closet. Wilhelmina took the game and Angelo fished another flashlight off the shelf, after which they prepared for the game earnestly. Wilhelmina knew where everything must be thanks to her memory. When everything was ready, they continued their war.

No matter how hard she tried, it did not appear that luck was on her side. She lost nations and armies one by one. Probably because she could not focus; The feeling around her hips led her very much off, and left her concentrated and slightly frustrated.

Angelo noticed the movement of Wilhelmina's thighs, who, agitated as she was, was trying to find a position that didn't make it feel quite so strong. His eyes flicked from her thighs to her eyes in an instant.

"You Okay?" He asked quietly.

"Y-yeah," She lied, her cheeks flushing in the dark.

By the end of the game, Angelo had conquered the world and Wilhelmina's armies were defeated right down to the last solider. Nevertheless she was not sad, she had enjoyed the game and that was what was important to her.

Angelo put the game back in it's box and settled it back on it's shelf. Then he locked it, and turned  
to Wilhelmina, who was sitting on her knees on his bed

"And, can I have a kiss from the hero?" She teased.

Angelo smiled and climbed onto his bed opposite Wilhelmina. Wilhelmina was a bit surprised; She did indeed kiss him,  
but she did not feel herself. It was like the feeling between her legs drove her.

Angelo smiled and climbed on the bed and sat on his knees in front of her. "Close your eyes." She said playfully.  
Angelo closed his eyes and waited.

Wilhelmina smiled as her hands went to the bottom button of her blouse went and made undid it.  
The following buttons followed separately except the top two. She took his hands and kissed him gently on the lips, pressing his hands against the swell of her breast.

The kiss seemed to make something loose in her, as though she wanted something more than just a kiss. It was a subtle thing, and Wilhelmina was carried away by the feeling. Long she had fought against it, but now she was allowing it to lead her.

She guided his hands to the sides of her waist, and gave him a light kiss.

He answered her unvoiced pleas, responding to the kiss, but she also felt that he was surprised by her actions. She guided his hands to her belly and let him caress her.  
The feeling was light, ticklish, but the warm hands caressed her belly were a delight.

The kiss was nice and Wilhelmina licked her lips, which she touched to his again. She discovered that the feeling on her tongue could arise when his tongue stroked hers. She ran her tongue over her lips slowly.  
She felt the surprise in Angelo through the way that he held her, slightly loose, but at the same time,  
tight. Dominating.

It was a sensational feeling once the mouth of another person slowly pressed against hers, and Angelo's tongue began to investigate hers. It became almost a dance of sensations between them.

It was interesting to someone else to feel her tongue, rather than food or water brushing over it. It was tingling,  
pleasant.

Meanwhile, Wilhelmina's hands urged Angelo's hands to go back up to her breasts. She found it a pleasure when she herself touched herself there, but when someone else did it, it felt even more better, even more pleasurable.

She shivered in delight. Angelo's hands began to caress her body itself so Wilhelmina's hands were free.  
Angelo undid the last buttons open so her sweater slid over from her shoulders. Wilhelmina's hands went from her body into his. She lifted his shirt and with his help, she pulled it off.

Their lips parted. Wilhelmina could see Angelo was quite flushed and in the pause, she realized how her own  
cheeks and skin were warm and flushed.

She glanced playfully at him and put her hand on his chest. She turned it circles  
with her finger after she hugged and pulled him, pulling him towards her and starting to kiss him passionately.

Wilhelmina leaned back, her eyes lazily lidded, and pulled Angelo over to her where she could stretch her legs out and wind them around him. The movement was instinctive, but brought his abdomen against hers, which caused a pleasurable tingle in her stomach.

She shivered, and removed her legs from around him, her hands delicately moving over to her pants and slowly undoing them. A few moments later, her pants were flung over the side of the bed.

After this was done, she began to help Angelo out of his pants. Slowly, gently and pleasurably they kissed.

They removed their last garments, and then. . . they began to dance a beautiful, pleasurable dance.

* * *

Wilhelmina was the first to wake the next day. She felt Angelo's arms wrapped around her body and remembered  
what had happened last night.

She noticed something on her body. Unlike when she explored herself, she felt now explored, like it was something more than she had done. She smiled, it was something more. She also noted that the feeling that had captivated her attention yesterday had swept away.

The girl felt the boy's body rest against hers, moving slightly. His arm lay on her side and his hand rest in the lower area below her navel. She felt protected by him.

She felt Angelo wake up and turned into his embrace.

"Morning, Angelo ..." she said softly. Angelo opened his eyes slowly and looked at her in surprise then.  
Quickly remembering what had happened last night, he smiled slowly.

"Morning Wilhelmina ..." he replied. They gave each other a quick kiss.

"What happened last night?" he asked then. Wilhelmina felt her cheeks heat up brightly.

"I ... I do not know ... I-..." Angelo kissed her lightly to her silence her spluttering. Apparently he knew she was nervous and she was glad he accepted her act.

At breakfast Wilhelmina felt that she had changed and she could see that Angelo was also changed.  
That night ... he had been intimate that were not even her wildest dreams would go. But it was nice non the less.

She had never felt so warm inside, even warm and happy feelings had barely brushed up against that warmth. To her it seemed her love for him had shown.

She noted that John looked at them a little suspicious but he said nothing. Everything went on as an ordinary breakfast.

When Wilhelmina later that day went home she talked a little to Angelo.

"Uhm ... Angelo ... About last night ... I ... I do not know what came over me ..."

To her luck Angelo just smiled back at her.

"Don't worry. I ... I do not know what happened to me either ..."

Wilhelmina smiled slowly.

She blushed when the words on her tongue rolled "Shall I come over again sometime?"

"Uhm, okay! Next time, at your place?" Angelo asked. Wilhelmina nodded smiling. They kissed,their tongues slowly brushing over each other.

Both felt that they had to keep this a secret though.

* * *

In the months after that day, they kept having sleep overs. But it was more an excuse to spend the night as that time. First they wanted it, but then they could not do without, and the nights were getting fuller. Wilhelmina also noticed that her body was changing. Her breasts grew a little more and her hips were wider.

Actually, all the girls seemed to be advancing the same way. Except menstruation, which Wilhelmina never actually had. But Susan told her that she never would.

But as the months passed, Wilhelmina felt that Angelo was getting stranger. He was a bit distant towards her, but then again attracted. She understood that something was up with him, decided he had to tell his problem himself. Perhaps there was nothing wrong at all.

* * *

This was yet another night they would be together. Wilhelmina felt more excited. She just came back from the bathroom and felt aroused.

When she went into his room he lay sprawled on the bed reading a comic.

"Angelo." She said with a playful and seductive voice. She walked over to him while she stripped herself of all three garments.

Angelo looked up, surprised to see the now naked girl. She climbed on his bed, and he blushed.

"Will, wait!" he said suddenly. But she did not want to wait. Her body was about to explode and she really wanted to continue. Angelo put his comic on the side and sat up. Wilhelmina crept closer to him.

Angelo seemed to push her away, but she still wanted more. She stripped him of his shirt, but he seemed to work against her, struggling. It seemed a kind of game, that she had given him.

She stripped him of his pants as she struggled to control him, and he struggled against her. Both kept it fairly gently for another. She took him into a strong hold and stripped him playfully on his last garment.  
He was clearly ready and Wilhelmina wanted the intimate dance begin.

Angelo suddenly pushed her away forcefully.

"Stop!" he shouted. Wilhelmina came to her senses and looked up at him.

She shook her head and realized that she had gone too far. She shouldn't have been so eager.

She climbed off him and went under the covers beside him. She felt his hand on her shoulder

"W-Will?" he asked nervously. She shook his hand off her shoulder.

She felt so bad from the rejection and a tear rolled down her cheeks. "Will, it's not your fault, okay?"

Wilhelmina nodded a little, but knew he was lying. It was her fault, she was too far gone and hurt him.

Angelo turned off the night light and crawled under the covers. He laid his head on the pillow and tried to sleep.

"Angelo ..." Wilhelmina said softly "It ... I'm sorry ... I didn't think I went too far ... I'm sorry ..."

Suddenly the boy put his hand on her hip and reached between her legs .. Wilhelmina did not understand

"But you said you did not want ..."

She felt Angelo nod slightly, but move closer to her, "But now ..." He kissed her on the neck softly.

She put her legs slightly apart so Angelo could continue with his tantalizing touches.

* * *

Wilhelmina noticed that something was wrong. Every night together seemed Angelo would not want to, but then again they are dancing that seductive dance. It confused her very much and she did not know  
what she should do about it.

She enjoyed it, and it seemed that Angelo also seemed to enjoy it. Yet there was something going on ...

Her 10th birthday came closer. Then she would ask him what really was going on.

* * *

Susan was once again visiting John; They talk about this and that, but eventually John touched base with  
the topic anyway.

"Have you noticed anything strange at Angelo lately?" He asked anxiously.

Susan shook her head "No, not really ... Why?"

John sighed, "I do not know ... But it's ... Every time Wilhelmina comes to us, I notice that Angelo was pretty upset."

Susan looked at him, "Have they had a fight?" John shook his head.

"No, it is only on the days when they slept together. For the rest, they are best friends. I have rarely seen anyone so happy together."

Susan glanced down, "Now that you mention it ... I've also noticed. But he denies everything, just like Wilhelmina. "

John sighed," I hope it's nothing serious. It would be sad if they broke up. "

Susan nodded in reply, "Angelo's a smart kid. He will tell us determine if something is wrong."

* * *

Wilhelmina went to school in a good mood. But when she sought out Angelo, he was not waiting for her,  
so she went to school alone. Once there, she found him, but when she tried to ask why he had walked  
to school alone, he seemed to avoid her. She tried to figure out what was wrong, but could think of nothing  
specific. She noticed that he was tense.

They were strong together against the rest, they were weak now that they were not together.  
It seemed like a bull's-eye was stuck on her because bullies took every opportunity they had  
to hit her. And it seemed that the teachers tried to avoid her, making the bullying hard to catch out and prove.

Later that day, she heard that Angelo had beaten someone and given them a nosebleed and had had to stay after school. She was a little shocked because this was nothing like Angelo. She could not reach him now,  
so she went to go home with the hope that tomorrow would be nothing like today.

When she went home she saw Angelo and Michael, their teacher, talk. She hoped that everything would go well with him.

* * *

The next day Wilhelmina felt there was a strange tension in the school.  
Even when she arrived she had seen police cars outside the school and some agents running around.

She dimly realized that Carl was the one that Angelo hit due to the broken formalities of his nose. At least, badly _bruised_ formality.

"Hey frog! They say that the cops are here to take freaks like you to take away," One of the bullies who Wilhelmina encountered jeered.

She drew back her lips slightly, revealing white teeth. "Oh, shut up!" She snapped irritably, "Before they decide to take you away for intimidating girls."

She gestured to the agents running around and gave him a sharp glare.

When Wilhelmina attempted to get inside her class, Carl blocked the entrance.

"Not so fast, frog!" He jeered, grinning widely.

Will just looked bored.

"Get to the side, Carl, or. . ."

"Or what, frog?"

Wilhelmina flushed slightly, "Or else, I'll, uh, scream."

The boy grinned, and Will noticed that a crowd was beginning to gather around them.

"You don't scare me frog!" He declared, all too proudly, "You or that little boyfriend of yours." He looked fearless. "You'll pay for his mistake!"

Before Wilhelmina could respond, he had fisted his palm and smacked it directly into her stomach. She gasped, doubling over in pain. She took some backward steps, stumbling slightly.

"Now you've gone too far!" She snarled, violently. She took in a deep breath, and pushed all the air she had through her vocal cords into a high pitched scream that came out as a high frequency vibration. She felt a strange energy building in her lungs and after the scream escaped from her tight vocal cords, she felt a strange kind of energy in the air.

It felt odd, but powerful. Strong. Livelier, more energetic. She could feel it in her ears as well, bocking out the scream emitted into a sort of mute noise to her.

She stopped, drawing in her normal breathes. Her eyes opened, and she saw Carl on his knees before her, his hands clasped over his ears. Red blood ran along his fingers, dripping down his neck and jugular. Her eyes skittered around the place, and she sucked in a breath.

All the other children were crying and moaning in pain, blood running down their ears.

She didn't see Carl rise up, but she heard his screech of, "Damn!" He attempted to smash his fist into her nose and she moved away swiftly, twisting with a jerk as she caught sight of him from the corner of her eyes. The strange energy burned through her body.

She remarked in her thoughts that it seemed as if time slowed. Instead of wondering how this could happen, she used this time to counter-attack.

She grabbed the arm of the boy with one hand and pulled him closer as she made a fist of the other hand and hit it hard into his neck. When they hit, she felt a surge of energy through her arm, and little sparks arose around her arm to her fist. When the fist and the neck attached, she felt a great surge through her body, snapping through her fist. The energy flowed through her fist, seemed as though the boy was electrocuted. Time seemed back to normal speed to take the energy and calmed in her body.

The body of the boy shook before it collapsed against the door post. Smoke rose from his body and his skin was a hued black. His eyes were closed and he moved no more.

Wilhelmina did not realize quite what she had done until one of her classmates screamed out, "You killed him!"

Yes, it looked like she had. Carl was not moving at all, and he seemed to show no signs of life. He was really.. ._dead._

She had expected to collapse onto her knees and go crying, but instead she felt ... better. For years she had let others run over her and push her around, but not anymore. She would take revenge, sweet and bloody, as she had always dreamed.

As shock took possession of everyone except Wilhelmina, she tried to find out what happened with her arm and her scream. She had felt a sort of energy flowing around. It reminded her of films with magic.

_"Maybe this is the same?"_ She thought, tilting her head in bewilderment.

She closed her eyes and concentrated on the flow of energy. Within a few seconds she felt she could let the energy flow through her body and how it seemed to collect and build within her at by her specified locations

She gathered a bit of energy in her hand and watched as little black sparks shoot from her hand. She grinned, "I wonder ..." She took aim at one of her bullies, a girl, and gathered the energy in her hand.

Wilhelmina wondered how she could make it strike when suddenly black spark from her fingers made contact with a girl. There was a characteristic sharp sound and there was a strange flash, dark rather than bright. She felt a little puff on her fingers and how a part of its energy suddenly shot trough her fingers and the  
spark went along.

She looked up, grinning at her fingers. She looked at the lifeless body. It was burned badly.  
She began to understand how it worked and shot multiple sparks on the others.  
The boys and girls finally realized what was going on and ran away screaming. She put down at least three of them before they were out of range.

She looked with shining eyes at her hands, "What is this?" She asked herself, feeling electrically happy, wildly so. "Angelo's got to see this!"

When she ran down the hall to find him, she noticed that these were empty," Where is everybody? "She thought .

Angelo came running up that same moment

"Will, is everything okay?" He asked. His eyes widened "Ah! There's blood on you!"

Wilhelmina looked down and saw some spots and smudges blood. She looked up at him, "I feel better than ever!" She said.

She noted that this energy made her happier than she had ever dreamed.

Suddenly he grabbed her arm

"Quick, we gotta go! There is someone killing people!"

Wilhelmina looked surprised at him but followed him like a lamb because she was happy to see him again.

They ran through the empty school quickly, and a few screams were heard in the distance.

They ran to the exit until they suddenly found Micheal, Wilhelmina's teacher, ran to them.

"Sir! I'm so glad to see you!" Angelo said, looking relieved. Michael looked up at him and Wilhelmina and suddenly began to push away the other students who are with him.

"Quick, get to the exit!" He shouted, his eyes widening.

"But," said one of the fearful children.

"Quick!" Micheal yelled, his tone hued with fear and anger.

The students were shocked, but followed his instructions and ran away.

Angelo started to follow them, but Michael stopped him suddenly, "But you said we had to go outside!"

Wilhelmina saw Michael suddenly grab pistol from his pocket and aimed at Angelo.

"You're the murderer!" Screamed Angelo "Will, run away!"

Wilhelmina stiffened and looked at the man. _She wouldn't leave her friend!_

She collected energy into her hands and shot two large sparks at Michael, making the gun drop from his hands  
and his body began to convulse. He and Angelo looked at her, shocked.

The third time she took the time for a much stronger spark. This time Michael fell to his knees.

The fourth time she loaded both hands, held them together and fired a single spark off that electrocuted Michael.

His body twitched, being burned badly. Smoke drifted up from the corpse.

Wilhelmina looked at him, breathing hard.

"Are you okay?"

She saw that Angelo was pale, shaking and was looking at her with wide, unbelieving eyes.

"How ... how did you do that?" He asked, looking weak kneed. He sounded foolish.

Wilhelmina shrugged "I don't know ... " She said softly, " But it's very easy though."

Angelo took a few deep breaths and sighed "Now the killer is dead, I think we are safe ..."

Angelo said softly before he sank to his knees.

Wilhelmina went to her knees and hugged him tightly "But thank God you're alive! I was so scared ... "

Angelo hugged her back "Thank you for saving me … whatever you did."

Wilhelmina looked startled when she heard footsteps whole group.

Two groups of men came to the corner opposite from each other. They seemed not to be normal police because they had heavier weapons and bulletproof vests. Wilhelmina wanted to call them until one of them shouted.

"There she is! Kill her!" Wilhelmina stared in surprise, eyes wide. There was still a killer?

The first shot hit the ground next to her.

A mighty anxiety took possession of her, and she felt energy from her body build up in her panic.

She felt a dome of energy form around them, protecting them. Bullets shot against it, making it ripple slightly under the pressure. She gasped out, her breathing harsh with fear.

_Why were people trying to hurt her? Why were they aiming for her? They said to kill "Her" but who was her? She was only here with Angelo! Where was the other killer then?_

"The Rocket Launcher, use the rocket launcher!" Someone yelled. Will's eyes darted, and she saw an elongated metal tube being loaded with something. She stared with horror, looking at the technical weapon with renewed fear.

"What about the boy?" Another man hollered back.

"Collateral damage," Was the response. "The weredragon must die!"

_She was the target? But why? _Will couldn't believe the situation playing around her. They had come to kill her! Angelo would die with her!

The man with the rocket launcher fired the rocket toward her. Anxiety took possession of her and she felt a sort of wave of energy leave her. The wave hit the rocket and thrust it from its course so it flew to  
the other group of men. They had no time to avoid it and the rocket exploded in the middle of the group causing a red explosion of blood and flesh to spray out.

Screams echoed in the air of the few survivors.

Pieces body and blood were smeared all over everything around the explosion. There were a few survivors, but they had no chance. No body was completely whole anymore.

The dome was lifted and Wilhelmina stood as soon as possible _"We must get out of here!_ 'She thought.

She helped Angelo to get up, and they both began to run down the bloody corridor.

Wilhelmina tried to use her energy to form a kind of protection to protect their backs,using the energy to shield them against the bullets. She managed, but every time the bullets hit the shield she noticed a little energy cost. And she did not have much of that energy left.

As she walked past the bodies, the smell of blood filled her nose. She wasn't disgusted by the scene at all, in fact, she found it suited her just fine. The air was filled with a strange freshness. As they passed by the bodies, Angelo gave softs whimpers, but the mutilated bodies did not affect her. Angelo was so frightened his was vomiting.  
Instead Wilhelmina felt just comfortable. She ignored everything else.

She ran through the corridors until they reached an empty classroom. Wilhelmina dragged Angelo with him inside and they hid in a corner behind in class, just below the windows to the corridor, where they were difficult to see from the hallway this way.

When she sat down she noticed that Angelo was very upset. He sobbed and tears rolled down his cheeks in an everlasting stream. She hugged him to reassure him, but understood why he was crying.

Nothing, absolutely nothing, could describe or explain what had just happened.

Within a few hours, her life had changed completely and she knew that her life would never be the same ever again.

* * *

**A/N: ****Yeah, I know Will is OP, I know that she and Angelo and Wilhelmina are (way too) young. And stuff...**  
**But over time things will become clearer.**

**Expect more chapters being uploaded over time!**

**Thanks for reading and please review!**

**And my thanks to FireFairy219 for having been an excellent translator! Also my thanks to TTigerz for Beta Reading "De Andere Kant" and DesdemonaEmo13 for fixing "The Other Side"**


	5. 5 Betrayal

**Chapter 5 "Betrayal"**

This was the worst day in her life.

First she gets into a fight with a bully and killed him! And her scream. Why did everyone have bleeding ears? And her teacher Michaël. Why did he try to kill Angelo? At least she could save him with her powers, although she didn't understand what those powers were.

The armed men came after that. But who were they? What did they do here and what was their plan? They weren't normal police, she knew that for sure because why would the police shoot at a little girl and her friend_ with a rocket launcher?_

What confused her even more was that Michael didn't tried to hurt the others, but that he tried to protect them. As if everything was aimed at her, as if she was the center of the nightmare. But how and why? This wasn't a story, this was real life! So why did she have all the attention in this bloodbath? Such things are supposed to happen in books and films!

'_Stay calm, Will. You got to find the way out!'_ Wilhelmina thought freigned.

"Will, what's going on?" Angelo asked scared. He held his hands against his head as if to protect it and looked her full fear at her. "Why did they try to kill us?" he sobbed.

Wilhelmina hugged him and helt him close against her. "I don't know, Angelo. I don't know why."

Wilhelmina tried to come up with a plan to get out. The first and foremost was to get out of the school. But how? Many plans passed through her, but she couldn't come up with anything reasonable and she wasn't planning to sacrifice him or herself. She had to know who these people where and why they were here. A plan came up with little chance of success, but it was better than anything else.

She looked Angelo right in the eyes and knew she would ask the impossible of him. It would take everything and all trust he had. "Angelo, you have to do something for me." she asked.

Angelo turned his head towards her and nodded.

"I want you to go to those men…"

Angelo looked with even more fear at her. "Wait, what? Why? They'll kill me! You know that!"

Wilhelmina shook her head in disapproval. "Maybe not…"

"So you want me to go to my end? Never!" He cried out, angry and fearful. Wilhelmina sighed worried. "Angelo, I don't think they want to kill you. I heard one of them say that they were worried about you, but that you are acceptable collateral damage, as long as I die."

Angelo looked startled at her. "Why would they want to kill you?"

Wilhelmina shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe it's my powers or my body… I don't know. That's what I want you to find out."

Angelo looked worried at her and Wilhelmina gave her a quick kiss. "I trust you, okay?"

Angelo nodded and stood. "Wish me luck."

Wilhelmina cropped up as she watched Angelo to leave the classroom.

**…**

Wilhelmina waited anxiously for Angelo to return. He hadn't come back and she hoped nothing bad had happened to him. She feared the chance that he would never come back. She'd never forgive herself if that happened.

Some time later she heard lots of footsteps in the Corridor next to the classroom. Sudden the door slam op en Wilhelmina startled. "No, the have-" she turned silent as she heard a voice say "I told you where she is" at the same time a group of armed men stormed into the room, making it hard for her to hear the rest.

Wilhelmina couldn't believe it. Her world collapsed. Angelo sold her out… But why? He was her friend!

In the distance she could just hear someone calmly say "We got to take her out."

Wilhelmina panicked. "They're really going to kill me? But why? I didn't do anything wrong! I'm a good girl!"

A cold madness took hold of her. Angelo had sold her out and these men would kill her. She knew she couldn't take them all on, not even with this power of hers…

The rest of the group marched in and Angelo walked along with them. Wilhelmina stood up and looked at him with tears running down her cheeks. "A-Angelo?"

Angelo looked startled at her and was suddenly pulled behind the cover the men had created – tables turned on their sides.

"Put your hands in the air!" One of the men commanded.

Wilhelmina sobbed. "Why? What have I done to deserve this?" She asked desperately.

"Put your hands in the air!" the man commanded stern.

Angelo looked over the table. "Will… they won't hurt you. I promise. Just do as they say."

Wilhelmina had a hard time believing him. Why would he brought them here, apart from killing her. But if they didn't hurt her, this hell would soon be over for sure…

Wilhelmina put her hands hesitatingly in the air and hopped for a happy ending. She suddenly felt really vulnerable.

The men came from behind their cover and stormed through the room towards her. They took hold of her arms and put her in an iron grip and put handcuffs on her hands and were everything but nice. "Angelo!" She called freighted for help.

The men dragged her away and slammed her into the wall and held her there and hurt her a lot. Even though Angelo promised they wouldn't hurt her.

"Don't worry, it won't hurt a bit." One of the men said without an emotion. Wilhelmina knew it. They'd kill her, here and now. They'd put her out of her 'misery'! She didn't want to die. Not now, not ever!

"Angelo, please!" she screamed sobbing. She couldn't see Angelo, but she knew for sure he wouldn't do anything for her. He had betrayed her…

She felt how two sharp metal rods puncture her middle back. Despite the pain she felt a low current traveling trough the rods, they'd would electrocute her. She knew this death penalty from other countries, that it was humane. But it wasn't. How could the killing of a little girl be humane at all?

The fear of the death that would arrive in mere moments opened up a container with massive power inside her. She felt the massive amount of energy flow trough her body but didn't know what to do with it. Her body did, though, and the energy exploded around her. She felt how the men jerked under the high current and how they fell down, releasing her and removing the rods from her back. The air became filled with the smell of burned human skin and she felt blood tickle out of her back, where the rods had hurt her.

Wilhelmina send some current trough the handcuffs and the broke under the heat. She rubbed her wrists before turning to Angelo, the only other survivor in the room. "How could you! I trusted you and you betrayed me!" she asked sobbing, tears running down her cheeks.

Angelo walked towards her. "Will, I didn't want to! I thought they wouldn't hurt you-" Before he could finish his sentence, something snapped within Wilhelmina. As if a grim darkness awakened within her and wrapped around her like the arms of a caring mother. At first she was scared for the darkness, but quickly found comfort in the warm bleakness.

'_Lies! You betrayed me! Just like everyone else!'_

She moved forward, grabbed him and threw him on the ground with inhumane strength. She took place over him and placed her hand around his throath. "I trusted you!" she yelled at him.

Wilhelmina saw the fear in his eyes. She also saw regret, but it wasn't enough. He'd never regret his decision until he was death. Although she was a little surprised that he looked away and suddenly yelled "Will… Duck!" as aduable as he could. Wilhelmina didn't listen. _'I won't fall for that.'_

Suddenly Angelo moved on his side, moving his knee under her in the same motion. He hooked his foot to her leg and using all his strength to pull her off him. He succeeded and they switched places. Now Angelo was on top and had mastered the situation. Wilhelmina had to let go of him and Angelo grabbed hold of her wrists while putting weight on the rest of her body. "Will… get out of here!" he panted.

'_Why does he keep saying that if he knows I don't trust his words anymore?'_ She asked herself puzzled.

Suddenly there was a strange sound in the air. Glass that is broken in an instant and the sound of a flee buzzing around your ear, followed by a sharp pain in her belly.

She looked at him with eyes of disbelieve, he had the same look in his eyes. She then looked past her chest and saw red drips dripping on her, looking up she saw it was him who was bleeding.

'_If I was shot, why is _he_ bleeding?'_ she asked herself puzzled.

Once she saw the black liquid from her own body eating the fabric of her clothes away it was clear to her.

Angelo's lifeless body collapsed on top of her. With their bodies so close against each other, she could feel his life force subsiding.

At last her mind had processed what was happening and it came as a shock to her; Angelo was death.

She felt her own life force subsiding too and a strange sleep overwhelmed her. She could barely hear the scattering of glass before loosing consciousness.

'_They are here to get me and they will kill me…'_

Then everything went black.

**…**

Susan had only momentarily heard what happed at Wilhelmina's school. A murderer had made several victims and she feared for both Wilhelmina's as well as Angelo's life. She wanted to rush to John's but he was already at her front door.

The moment she opened the door for him she realised what was going on. Thomas had warned her years ago, but she hadn't listened and now he was right. Wilhelmina had reached the age where she would go on killing sprees for blood! She also realised Angelo's role; he was Wilhelmina's sex slave. Al those sleepovers were so she could have sex with him!

Tears already wetting her cheeks, she fell hopeless in jonh's arms. "Oh, John! I'm so sorry!" she cried. "It's all my fault!"

John looked confused at her. "What are you talking about?"

Susan looked at him with tears blurring her vision and gulped as she told him the truth; "Wilhelmina… she's a weredraconian."

John looked startled at her. "What!"

"I'm so sorry!" she sobbed. "Thomas had already warned me, but I wouldn't listen… Wilhelmina is the killer!"

John cursed out loud. "Angelo!" Without second thought he ran towards the door but Susan took his hand and stopped him. "I think Angelo is her sex slave…"

John looked lost at her, then shook his head. "Then they'll kill both of them!" He realesed himself of Susan's grip and John ran outside. "I'm going after them!"

"But Wilhelmina will kill you!" Susan cried. John turned to look at him and his glance was filled with hope. "You know hell better than I do that she won't. She's just a dragon raised as a human. That can't possibly go right."

Susan glanced down. Even if Thomas was right, it didn't matter now anymore. They would find out she was the mother hiding her in the dark and she'd be put on trial for hiding a weredraconian.

"This wouldn't have happened if I had handed her over from the start…" she muttered. John turned back and forcefully took her shoulders and shook her back to reality. "No, you would never have forgiven yourself for that. Someone prevoked her into killing to prove people like us wrong. To _prove_ that weredraconians are monster like they think they are. But we know better than them. Even human children would go nuts under these circumstances."

Susan sighed worried and nodded. "I'll go with you. I would rather die than letting them kill my baby!"

John was almost startled by the sudden defensive attitude of Susan. _'Never touch a bear's cubs.'_ John mused to himself.

Before they left with his car, Susan brought a purse alongside with her.

He drove as fast as he could towards the school, preying to every deity he knew that Wilhelmina and Angelo were save.

When they arrived their hopes dwindled. The police was already – or still – there. Meaning that either they were death, or the chances they were alive were pretty slim.

Both she and John recognised the dracohunters among the policemen. _'So it _is_ a setup.'_ Susan thought worried.

They drove alongside the school until they saw a flash in one of the classrooms. John hit the brakes and they left the car and ran towards the window. Susan noticed a small hole in the glass, most likely from a bullet and feared the worse. _'Please, let them be alive!'_

John broke a sidewindow with a hit of his elbow and removed any sharp glass. The smell of burned bodies instantly filled the air. Susan's stomach didn't like the smell at all, but she soldiered on and climbed trough the window. She landed startled on the ground at the sight of the many death men on the floor.

Near the door of the classroom lay two familiar bodies with a puddle of blood under them. Angelo lay on top and his back held a wound and was red. Wilhelmina lay below him.

"Angelo!" John yelled and ran towards them, pulling his body of Wilhelmina. Miraciously, Wilhelmina's acid blood had left him untouchend, but the shotwound was clearly visible. The two adults quickly realised that the bullet went through Angelo's back into Wilhelmina's stomach.

John took care of the half-death Angelo and Susan took care of Wilhelmina's body, who wasn't that far away from the gates of Tartarus either – the current Star of Tartarus had made sure that all the souls of the weredraconians were send directly to Tartarus along with their sex slaves.

"We've got to get out of here! Else they'll find us and we're all death." John said.

Susan nodded. "We got to bring them towards the hospital."

"But they're still too easy to be recognized." John warned.

Susan nodded again. "Thomas was prepared for this."

John wondered what she meant, knowing Thomas he'd shoot her or kill her any way. Why did he left her with means to let Wilhelmina survive? Did he care about her after all? Probably not. If word came out he would be death too.

Once they had laid the boy and the cub in the car in a save position, John rushed to the hospital.

Susan took her purse and revealed some flasks, potions, and gave made Wilhelmina's unconscious body consume them. Soon afterwards her hair started to turn black as her own hair. John could also see how her eye colour changed from a strange blood red to dark blue. He didn't notify Susan of this abnormality – even for weredraconians - she had enough on her mind already. Also, her blood became somewhat humane redder and far less acidic.

"Metamorphosis potions. Thomas was always ready to change her identity."

Susan also revealed a last flask and this time she didn't had to force Wilhelmina to drink the liquid, for the instincts of her body made her drink it. John first thought he smelled Angelo's wound, but quickly realised that the source was from the flask. "Human blood?"

Susan nodded. "With some special properties. This way she won't feel the need for blood for maybe a year. We still have to feed it to her, but she won't seek it out on her own."

John smiled. _'Thomas, you really planned this ahead, didn't you?'_

Once they arrived at the hospital, Susan and Thomas took the two kids to the intensive care where they were immediately were taken in.

Both adults collapsed in the chairs in the waiting room, finally giving their bodies rest after this nightmare. Susan let herself fall asleep in John's arms. Waiting for the best of it.

**…**

For a few days things seemed to go well. Angelo's situation was critical however but Wilhelmina had stabilised. Sadly, both had fallen in a deep coma.

John and Susan were a lot in the hospital and worried for both kids and for each other. If someone discovered that Will – Wilhelmina's cover name. Obvious, but Thomas had used the fact that Wilhelmina was a twin and 'Will' was her twin – was the weredraconian that went on a killing spree, they would all be in big trouble.

Luckily, people around helped with easing the risks as the rumour started to spread that Wilhelmina had escaped the police and was now on the run, already far away in the forests around town. Over time the peace returned and John and Susan feared far less then they did before.

But this good news was nothing compared to what happened nest; Angelo had passed away. His wounds were mortal and his body had given up. Susan kept blaming herself for her death, despite what John said. In her tears she did see John being far less sad than herself, even though it was his nephew. Maybe he had prepared himself and already knew it was hopeless.

The funeral was during Will's coma a few day after. Susan was partly relieve and felt partly sad. Now Will didn't have to live with his funeral, but neither could say goodbye to him.

A large part of Angelo's family was at the funeral. Including Kadma's five friends. Susan noticed that John was suspiciously calm, along with the rest of the family. As if they all knew something about Angelo's death that she didn't. And it was the group of CHYKNN (Cassidy, Halinor, Yan Lin, Kadma, Narissa and Natasha), John and a few others who were the least sad. The rest of the family didn't seem to know about the secret. But Susan was too worried about Will's recovery to care about that secret.

More time passed and she remained in her strange coma. After some research the doctors came to the conclusion that she was perfectly fine, just in coma. Her brains showed enough activity that she could live, but her body didn't seem to revive. As if she somehow gave up on live.

As if Angelo's death took any meaning of live away for Wilhelmina.

The doctors became doubtful if she still had a dignified live and suggested them to end her life.

Susan and John – John surprisingly more fierce than Susan – were against giving up on Will.

Weeks turned into months and months turned into a year. Will didn't recover.

Susan and John had decided to life in the same house so they had each other. They waited together for Will to recover and become a new family of three. _If _Will would recover. Susan started to doubt and John's heart started to sway too.

Will even missed her tenth birthday.

**...**

"I don't know, really…" Susan muttered. "It's been a year ago."

John looked worried at her and took a sip of his tea while looking at the letter that arrived this morning. It weighted heavily on them and was about Will's coma and her recovery. She was fully healed and fine, but her body was unresponsive.

The doctors stood before a mystery. It was as if Wilhelmina was in hibernation and wouldn't wake up until the time was ready. But there was a major problem if she would; a year has passed. For her it would feel like a nap of a few hours, bit a year has passed and lots had changed. Could she survive all the changes?

John and Susan feared what they should do with the stacking problems. Wilhelmina was in coma as long as Angelo had passed away. _ A year had passed._ She would have to go trough a identity change or else the dracohunters would find and kill her.

And so, bit by bit, both Susan and John gave up.

It was too expensive for them to let Will live like this too, even with all the money gathered from friends. Even though they both wanted for Will to have a chance to recover, both had to agree that there was a time where you had to give up on something.

And if she were to recover, she'd be hit by reality like the bullet that pierced her chest; Angelo had passed away, she had a new identity, a year had passed without her noticing… Could she survive those radical changes while being so young?

Will's doctor in charge suggested it again, as stated in the letter. Pull the plug. Give her a merciful ending.

At first they were both angry and didn't want to happen. But as the discussion and the train of thoughts moved on, it became clear that this wasn't the way to live for any of them. Once, they were hopeful that Will would recover, but that hope started to run dry.

Maybe it was better to leave the past behind and start over again. They weren't old and it was still possible. Even though it pained them very much.

**…**

The mood in the room was anything but happy. It had been a though decision and it hurt them both. But it was now, or later on…

Susan and John stood on one side of the bed, holding to Wilhelmina's hand, while the docter-in-charge stood on the other side.

Susan couldn't understand that the life of her baby was bound by a small plug. A switch. Flick and it would be over.

She looked at the girl under the with blanket. So peaceful. As if she slept. Her eyes were closed and she breathed very light. Her long ebony hair rested on her shoulders.

Susan couldn't believe that this was her daughter. That she lay like this in front of her. It even felt a little as if she wasn't there. _'How much hair could mean to someone's appearance.'_ Susan thought sadly.

John laid an arm around her shoulders and she leaned in against him. She held a little tighter to Wilhelmina's hand. "Goodbye, Willhelmina." Susan muttered. John laid his other hand on Susan's. "Goodbye, Wilhelmina."

Susan looked for the last time at the beautiful young girl. She heard the bleeps of the heart monitor on the background. Each bleep meant a step closer to the end. She already regretted her decision but knew she had to. There was nothing left here for Wilhelmina. No reason to stay. No reason to say no.

Susan nod.

A simple gesture and the doctor flicked the switch. It took a few moments before Wilhelmina's breathing became lighter and her pulse became less. Susan already sobbed and didn't hold the tears back anymore. John braced himself for yet another horrible chapter in his live. He didn't want to watch as this girl passed away after receiving her second chance at life just eleven years ago. Still, he wanted to be with her as she moved on to the next world. The Realm of the Death or Tartarus. He'd never know.

Maybe she'd reunite there and live a happily.

Finally the bleeping became monotonous and it was for real. Susan clenched to John as her nightmare became true.

Wilhelmina had passed away.

**...**

**A/N: I think I owe you an explanation, but I don't have one.  
I've committed myself back to what I love most: writing. More than the fun and fantastic anime I've been watching recently (Like "Spice and Wolf" - that one is just hilarious!) or any game I have been playing.**

Thus revived from the death! "The OTher Side"!  
Sadly, Wilhelmina is death...


End file.
